Set Fire To The Rain
by GabsLevin
Summary: [ROYXRIZA] Alguns anos se passaram, após 'o dia prometido'. Roy é o novo Fuhrer, tendo seu braço direito ao seu lado enquanto liderá o pais sua fiel ex-tenente agora primeira dama Riza Hawkeye. Muitas mudanças e novos fatos ocorreram, a vida de nossos heróis mudaram e ainda estão para mudar mais .


Alguns anos após o ''dia prometido'' estava tudo um bocado diferente Alphonse permanecia em Xing estudando e adquirindo o necessário para a alquimia junto com Mei. Edward vivia Rush Valley se mudara para lá com Winry fazia um bom tempo onde ela mantinha seu trabalho por lá e Ed podia ir e vir da central mais facilmente , claro ele não era mais um Alquimista de estado já que não podia mais fazer Alquimia mas tinha um papel importante dando aulas sobre Alquimia para os futuros cães do exercito e Alquimistas federais, tudo isso a pedido do novo Fuhrer , Roy Mustang.

Mustang estava no Quartel General naquele momento, assinando e analisando documentos de uma enorme pilha ao qual não parecia diminuir nunca, e pensar que achou que quando se tornasse Fuhrer o trabalho diminuísse pelo contrario só aumentara, e ainda tinha as obras da reconstrução de Ishval a serem tratadas. Com um suspiro, Mustang largara a caneta em cima do papel fechando os olhos por um minuto enquanto se se encostava à sua poltrona, quando escutou a porta se abrir e um loiro surgir de trás da porta batendo continência antes de continuar a entrar.

– Com licença senhor – Ele falara fechando a porta atrás de si

– Primeiro-Tenente Havoc – O Jean além de conseguir recuperar os movimentos das pernas ainda conseguira uma promoção era realmente determinado

– A Sra. Mustang está no QG, e pede que o senhor compareça na artilharia – Falara calmamente enquanto acendia o cigarro em sua boca dando uma tragada. Roy suspirou passando a mão sobre o rosto

– Ela sempre faz isso, será que não tem um dia que ela possa vir nesse quartel e não passar na artilharia – Roy questionava-se enquanto se levantava da sua cadeira passando por Havoc.

– Bem ela pode ser a primeira dama, mas ainda é a melhor atiradora de toda a Amestris, creio eu que ela não deseja perder esse cargo – Respondera Havoc ao fechar a porta da sala atrás de si e tomou sentido contrario do caminho de seu superior aquilo seria uma conversa particular de marido e mulher, além disso, eles eram ótimos oponentes em batalha, nunca era possível saber quando estavam de bom humor então se algo saísse errado Havoc que não queria estar por ali ver.

Roy parou em frente à porta da Artilharia indo mais ao lado ficando em frente à vidraça ao qual se dava para ver os treinos, a sala de treino estava vazia aquele dia, tirando a presença de sua amada no local. La estava ela com uma saia preta que lhe marcava as belas curvas porem sem ser vulgar, a camiseta social branca feminina tinha um decote discreto e seus cabelos louros estavam soltos aqueles não atrapalhavam em nada na sua pontaria, ela acertava todos no mesmo, lugar centro do alvo. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser realmente bela mesmo com aquela posição seria enquanto segurava a escopeta, acertando seus alvos. Riza pareceu notar estar sendo observada o que a fez se endireitar e olhar na direção da vidraça onde sorriu para Roy que há observava o tempo todo o moreno sorriu de volta e caminhou entrando na Artilharia

– Continua tendo uma ótima pontaria, Sra. Mustang - Ele dizia com um sorriso nos lábios, como amava chama-la pelo seu sobrenome. Riza sorriu em resposta daquilo

– Posso não ser mais do exercito, mas com certeza ainda sou uma das melhores atiradoras da Amestris – Ela respondera enquanto colocava a arma em seu devido local no armário.

– Não tenho duvidas disso – Ele dissera se aproximando da loura e aproveitando a brecha em quanto ela estava de costas lhe abraçou por trás enquanto mantinha a cabeça encostada no ombro da loura e lhe sussurrou – Mas me diga você não veio aqui apenas para treinar sua pontaria, né? – Em seguida beijou o pescoço de sua mulher que suspirou enquanto se virava de frente para o moreno o encarando dentro daqueles lindos olhos ônix negros como a noite se perdendo neles selara seus lábios com o do marido, Havia apenas um ano que estavam casados e ainda se amavam como se fosse à primeira vez que se conheceram onde ambos consumiam um amor que não podia ser divulgado ao mundo nem pra eles mesmos, tendo em segredos para si. Mas depois do dia prometido onde Riza fora esfaqueada e quase morta na frente de Roy ele notou que não poderia viver sem ela, sua fiel subordinada, mais que isso uma amiga, mesmo quando ele perdera a visão lá estava ela com seus olhos de falcão protegendo suas costas naqueles momentos de dor; Ambos notaram que precisavam da presença um do outro e não havia o porquê esconder aquilo. Quando já lhes faltava folego se afastaram calmamente enquanto abria os olhos de vagar, Riza sorriu enquanto ainda encarava os olhos de seu ''ex-coronel''

– Não, mas também não vim aqui pra isso senhor. – Ela falou se afastando um pouco de Roy que a encarava pensativo

– Bem então a que devo a honra de sua visita, minha dama? – Falava enquanto via Riza pegar a 9 mm e mirar no alvo ao longe

– Recebi o resultado do exame – Ela respondeu enquanto atirava no alvo o acertando em cheio

– E então? – Roy falava, dava pra notar a ansiedade de saber a resposta em sua voz. Riza sorriu ao ver a reação dele

– Bem... – Fez uma pausa de suspense enquanto guardava a arma no armário e o fechava atrás de si voltando-se para Roy - Deu positivo, Parabéns papai – Ela falara com um enorme sorriso nos lábios enquanto levava suas mãos sobre o ventre, Roy estava em choque ele seria pai teria uma família com a mulher que tanto amava, não se conteve em correr para envolvê-la em um abraço apertado enquanto selava seus lábios com os dela mais uma vez para mostrar o quanto estava feliz segurando o rosto delicado de Riza entre as mãos distribuindo beijos em seus lábios, passando paras suas bochechas róseas, sua testa e por fim abaixou-se ficando na altura de onde estava seu ventre o beijando.

– Hey filho, sei que você ainda é muito pequeno mais quero que saiba que já te amo muito viu – Falara para o ventre de Riza onde tinha lá estava seu pequenino herdeiro. Riza apenas observava a cena com um sorriso nos olhos enquanto afagava os cabelos negros de Roy, não pode conter a pequena lagrima de felicidade que lhe escorria a face, ao ver tal cena. O Fuhrer se levantara ficando em frente à loira enquanto limpava a lagrima com a ponta do dedão.

– Eu te amo Riza – Falara para ela com um sorriso em meio aos lábios a beijando mais uma vez.


End file.
